The Accidental Princess
by darkangel9314
Summary: Brooke Davis is a small town girl with big time dreams, Alex is a princess looking for a way out of her arranged marriage to the infamous prince Julian Baker. When the two meet, they make an arrangement to switch places. Alex will live like a normal girl for a couple of weeks and Brooke will get to live her dreams about meeting Julian Baker. Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

The Accidental Princess

Chapter 1

Brooke Davis woke up one morning thinking one thing and one thing only. Today was the day her and her friends were going to Wales for the whole summer. Her mother had arranged it and she had invited her friends to go with her. She happily threw off her covers and looked at her hair. Ugh. She really needed to take a brush to it and find a cute travel outfit for the day. After all she never knew who she was going to meet.

After Brooke picked out her outfit, she grabbed her luggage and grabbed her cellphone to call Peyton. Even though things had been rocky between them since Lucas, she was glad to take this trip to repair their friendship. It also helped that Haley was coming along as well. She was the peacekeeper of the group.

"Wake up bitch. It's Wales day."

Peyton graoned. "Did I mention how much I hate you?"

"Oh you know you love me. I'll be there in a couple minutes to pick you up. Love you. Bye."

Brooke hanged upo the phone and smiled. This would be a good trip. She just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Accidental Princess

Chapter 2

If there was anything in life that Alexandra Dupree didn't want in life, it would be that she didn't want to be a princess. It wasn't like she had chosen this life of glitz and glamour. It wasn't as glamorous as everyone cracked it up to be, she just wished that people would understand that and sometimes she even wished the unthinkable. She sometimes wished that she was a normal girl. The princess life wasn't for her. She could feel it deep down in her gut and now they wanted her to be the future queen of Wales. She couldn't escape this life no matter how much she tried to and now she was sitting at a special going away ball that she never really wanted in the first place. This sucked this really fucking sucked.

Alex rolled her eyes as she sucked in her breath. Sometimes these stupid corsets really got to her. Ugh. Why couldn't she just wear normal clothes like everybody else. She felt like she was in olden times and not modern times. But it didn't matter how she felt it only mattered that she passed down their royal lineage with the king of Wales. Whatever. It was her duty and she would have to honor it no matter how she felt about it. And now she would bite down on her lip and bear it for all the world to see.

"Are you ready princess?"

She nodded grabbing her servants hand as he escorted her down the stairs and into her party. Everyone seemed happy and joyous, but she just wasn't in the mood tonight. She just wanted to go out and live her life for one, but that wasn't an option for her anymore and all she could do right now was grin and bear it. Maybe her new husband would be generous with her time and would allow her to frolic around on the grounds. She had always wanted to.

Alex sighed and bowed at her guests as she retreated upstairs to her room. She had a long day tomorrow and she didn';t want to be cranky during her meeting with her future husband so she had to sleep. Alex sighed and laid on her bed thinking about the possibility of tomorrow and how much she didn't want it. Now all she could pray for was some miracle or else she would never live a life worth living and that wouldn't be worth it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Accidental Princess

Chapter 3

Brooke had never felt happier in her life than when she stepped off the plane that had now boarded in Wales. Finally she was going to have a magical journey with Peyton and Haley and she wouldn't have to hear a word from her parents for the next six weeks of her summer vacation. Man the more she thought about it the more she was glad to be away from her small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She was ready to start new and fresh and this was the place she was going to do it.

"Wait for us Brooke!" Peyton said lagging behind with Haley in tow.

Brooke couldn't help it though she was just so excited to see the sights of Wales that she had forgotten that Haley and Peyton weren't as excited as she was.

"What's wrong with you guys? We're in Wales and this has got to be one of the most exciting times in our lives."

"Sorry Brooke I think I'm just wiped out a long plane ride from Tree hill."

"Party pooper." she said sticking her tongue out.

Peyton rolled her eyes as Haley injected herself into the conversation.

"How about we just find our hotel and find out what to do from there?"

"I agree with that assessment. " Peyton said as they collected their luggage and headed for their cab.

"You guys will love it I'm sure." Brooke said smiling.

"Where are we staying anyway?"

"It's this lovely place I call the Castle Hotel." Brooke said thinking this would be the best time she would possibly have in her entire life.

This was going to be one of the worst times in her life. Alex thought as her driver drove her to some place called the Castle Hotel. She thought she would have been meeting him in the actual castle and not one of their many owned hotels, but who was she to complain. It wasn't like she had an actual real choice in this marriage arrangement. It was for the good of both of their countries, but nothing more and nothing less. She would just have to remember that every time her heart tried to trick her into this being a bad idea. After all princesses almost never got choices why should she be so lucky to chose for herself. But there was still that little sliver in her that told her she could have more than this...No she had to stop thinking that way or else she would meet nothing but disappointment.

Finally after what seemed like forever they finally arrived to the hotel. Alex took a deep breath as she prepared to enter the change of a lifetime.

Brooke squealed in excitement as she jumped onto the queen sized bed in excitement. She felt as if she were a little kid again jumping up and down. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she was here.

Haley and Peyton shook their heads at her as they continued to unpack her stuff for their long time there. She would do that too but she just wanted to soak up the excitement she felt while she was there. She laid on the bed and smiled wondering what new possibilities she would experience while she was there. But first they needed some ice and they needed it ASAP. She hoped off the bed and put on her shoes as Haley looked at her curious.

"Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to get ice. I'll be back in like two seconds." She said leaving the hotel room not knowing what would happen next would forever change her life.

Alex sulked in her bedroom as she wondered what the next day would hold for her. Tonight she had requested that everyone from her side leave back to her country so she could enjoy her last night of freedom at peace. They were reluctant at first, but in the end they decided that the hotel was secure enough so she could be alone for a while and were reassured that their bodyguard would be there first thing in the morning to keep her safe. They had accepted that and now for the first time in Alex's life she was free to do what she wanted. There was so many possibilities that awaited her but one thing she for sure wanted to do first was take an actual walk by herself without bodyguards surrounding her. She put on what she assumed were normal looking clothes and walked out of her room wondering what possibilities awaited her.

Brooke hadn't expected that a trip to the ice machine would forever change her life, but when she was walking she heard a yell that startled her. Most people would have probably ran back inside and called the cops but Brooke ran towards the noise and noticed a guy taking pictures of a girl that was obviously part of some empire judging from her outfit. Brooke hated paparazzi more than a anything and since she was in a foreign country she had decided earlier on that anything goes. So with as much courage as she could she swallowed and called out to the guy walking towards them.

"Hey buddy." she said so he would turn his head at him.

With as much strength as she could muster she punched the guy in the face. She must have hit rather hard because the guy lost his balance and hit a near by wall knocking him unconscious. Brooke put her hands to her mouth shocked at what she had done, but she had to admit that it was probably one of the most exciting moments of her life.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked the girl who was looking at her with eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah. I am now. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Hold on. Wait."

Brooke looked at the girl confused as she dug around in her purse and handed her what looked like one hundred dollars in currency.

"For your bravery."

"I didn;t do it to get paid. Sometimes a girl just wants to help a girl out."

"Sorry I'm not really used to their customs around here."

"Neither am I."

"Are you new here too?"

"Just on vacation."

"I wish I was on vacation here too."

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Arranged marriage."

"God that sucks. I couldn't imagine not marrying someone I loved."

"It's more about the politics for my parents and not about what I actually want."

"It still doesn't mean that it doesn't suck. Did they even give you a bachelorette party before you left."

"I'm sorry a what?"

"You know a bachelorette party. A party where you celebrate the last time going out as an unmarried woman."

"I've never heard of it actually. And it's not like I have anyone here to give me one."

"Than come out with me and my girls tonight."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? You deserve at least one night of fun before your life turns into being a wife and popping out babies. What time works for you?"

"I don't even have anything to wear well except the clothes that I bought but I don't think they fit this situation."

"You can burrow something from me. We look to be around the same size and I really don't mind."

"Okay. What time should I come over?"

"Let's say around six."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"I will see you then. Thank you what was your name again?"

"Brooke."

"Well I'm pleased to make you acquaintance Brooke. My name is Alexandra Dupree, but you can call me Alex."

"Well it was nice to meet you Alex and I'll see you later."

The girl curtsied at her and than walked away making Brooke wonder who in the hell she had just met."


End file.
